


writing a brotp at 4 am more like

by MdPikachu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, USING THE ORIGINAL NAME FROM THE TUMBLR VERSION, call now, free diabetes with your order of adorable, i am being told that this is cute, i need to stop writing at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdPikachu/pseuds/MdPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should probably stop writing at 3-5 am, honestly. Also, I have been informed that this is so cute, it killed someone. I doubt it, but here we go anyway</p>
    </blockquote>





	writing a brotp at 4 am more like

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing at 3-5 am, honestly. Also, I have been informed that this is so cute, it killed someone. I doubt it, but here we go anyway

“– What he was basically saying, is that we don’t know the cause for this at all,” Elizabeth interjected, completely cutting her brother off for the tenth time that night. Theodore had been holding back his complaints, expressing them through sighing and appearing to give up. It truly did seem that he would not be able to get a word in without being interrupted.

It also seemed that everyone present was paying attention to Elizabeth and Margaret. This was not a new situation, and he was quite used to being ignored. He sighed again as Elizabeth continued speaking, wondering what he was to do now. If nobody was paying attention to him.. then taking a look around this house would be okay, right? Theodore didn't find any faults with this logic, so he quietly got up from his seat on the couch and slipped out of the living room to explore.

He was immediately taken aback. How could anyone work in such a small kitchen?? It was greatly tempting to explore the room’s contents, but he knew better than to tamper with the tools of this room. There didn't seem to be anywhere interesting to go from here, so he returned to the living room.

His absence had not been noted, with the conversation carrying on the same. Not at all unusual. From this new point of view, Theodore could see out the back door, and into the yard. He briefly wondered if he could cross the room without being noticed. It was most likely possible, with how easily ignored he was and with the correct pacing. He did not bother slowing down his walk, striding through the room against the wall straight to his destination. Looking out the door, he realized he could maybe see some stars. He took a glance back at the crowd in the room, then decided they would not miss him and he went outside.

It was very rare that Theodore would ever have the chance to see the night sky, and he took it, standing in the middle of the yard to quietly observe. He was so enraptured that he did not notice the door opening and closing again, or the child approaching.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, staring up at him. He jumped and nearly fell over before trying to regain his composure. Speaking with new people was always difficult, and this young girl was no exception. “Just looking at all the stars,” he softly explained, smiling a bit. “I don’t often get to witness such a spectacle.”

“They are really pretty!” she announced, looking at them for a moment before looking back to Theodore, as if she expected him to say something. What was he to say? He didn't know- he hadn't come outside to have a conversation with someone he’d never met. He dipped his head a bit and awkwardly glanced away, hoping she would leave him alone. Or, at least, not speak to him. Being completely alone could be awfully dreadful.

Some time passed in silence, both of them staring up at the stars. This was interrupted by a burst of laughter from inside the house, startling both of them. Finally breaking the silence between them, she looked back up at Theodore and nervously asked “Are you guys friends with Big Bro? I've never seen you guys before..”

Well, great. She was talking to him again. Best to get this over with. “Ah, my oldest sister is,” Theodore explained, holding his right hand up and lightly gesturing back to the house. “I've only met him on two- no, one occasion. Elizabeth, I am not quite sure about..” He trailed off, using his already raised hand to hold the back of his neck in discomfort. He nearly messed up- he wasn't allowed to talk about THAT. Either way, she didn't seem to pick up on the mistake. Instead, she was giving him a curious gaze, as if he were obviously unusual or odd. This made him more uncomfortable, opting to glance away until she spoke again.

“I've heard Big Bro talk about her!” she proclaimed, “He says weird things, too! Like "Margaret helped me fuse”! I don’t get it!“ So she wasn't completely out of the loop, it seemed. Before Theodore could even come up with a justifiable lie, she asked "Are you guys magical?”

This question completely threw him off, and he gave her a deer-in-headlights type stare before uttering “Oh, no, of course not, wouldn't that be silly?” She rapidly shook her head. “No! Magical people can exist!” she insisted. Again, he was stuck trying to think of what to say. Should he tell her…? Or not? His sister’s guest might get mad if he did explain..

“If it’s a secret, I won’t tell!” she suddenly announced, putting her hands on her hips. She looked awfully confident. Theodore sighed, and took a seat on the grass. “I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you then, can it?” He gave her a small smile, and her eyes lit up like it was her birthday as she hurried to sit next to him. Where to start, where to start…? Oh. He knew where to start.

“Well, I’ll start with my sister’s magic, instead of mine. It’s much easier to explain,” he began, mentally adding “and less boring than me” at the end. “We've all got some of the same abilities, but we all have unique ones, as well. Like Elizabeth- her "power” seems to be catching the attention of others, and changing a situation from there!“ It wasn't truly a power, per say. It was how he felt about it, though. It was like a weird talent of hers. The child looked amazed, and asked "Could she get our attention and change this?” Theodore nodded. “Yes, if she was aware that we were here.”

He paused. She did not ask anymore questions, so he moved on. “Now, Margaret, I think she can control all of her emotions. She makes herself come off as cold and distant from others intentionally, and she hides how she really feels very well!” She didn't always hide how she felt, that was true, but she was quite good at it. It was scary when she showed it– it was usually anger, in either his or Elizabeth’s direction. He couldn't help but add “And I think her balance is good enough to be a power, too!”

The child continued asking questions, and Theodore did his best to answer. He occasionally poked fun at one of his sisters mid-answer, then felt bad and complimented them again to make up for it. She began to give him a curious stare as he went on about Elizabeth’s strength, and he cut himself off to address it.

“What about you?” was all she asked, and with that, he was stuck again. He attempted to be vague, and just shrugged. She insisted again, and he sighed. “I… don’t actually know.. I don’t think I have any-”

“But you've got to have something!” she interjected, before apologizing for cutting him off. He quickly accepted the apology, looking away from her. What the hell did he have? Getting ignored? He was very tempted to say that when she suggested “Maybe you just haven’t noticed that you have it yet!” He played along with this, agreeing that maybe he needs to pay attention to what he does.

Eager to change the subject, he admitted that he had been slightly rude by not introducing himself. “I haven’t, either! My name is Nanako!” she exclaimed, with a grin. He bowed his head to her, giving his name in return. He hastened to add “But, you may call me Theo. May I introduce you to my friend, as well?”

-

Marie was growing bored of the discussion. It had stopped being relevant at least twenty minutes ago, and there was no way she could write in a din like this. Her eyes darting around, she finally realized that someone had left the room. She would probably be the one volunteered to find the idiot. Again. She was debating pointing out his absence or pulling out her phone when she caught a flash out of the corner of her eye. She looked out the window, and easily identified the Jack Frost floating by Theodore’s head. Whoop-di-do, he was messing with his Persona again. Then she noticed Nanako was there, as well. “Margaret, you guys aren't supposed to summon Personas out here, right?”

-

"He’s so cute! Can I touch him?” Nanako queried, already reaching out to poke it. Theodore gave her a big smile, and nodded his approval. She began to poke it, when suddenly he felt one of the pokes, and flinched. She looked at him, looked at the Frost, and poked its side again, resulting in the same result. “Please do not do that,” he implored, putting a hand on his side. “I can feel that, and it’s quite sensitive..-Hey!” he flinched again as she repeated it again and again. Theodore bit his lip in an effort to hide a grin. When this failed, he stammered “P-please do not do that!”

Approximately two minutes later, he was full out laughing and she had swapped from poking the Frost to directly poking Theodore’s side. She looked like she was enjoying herself, poking him every so often so that he was unable to do it back. She did thankfully stop after a few minutes, letting him calm down and return Frost. “D-did you have f-fun?” he stuttered, not entirely over it yet. She did not need to answer verbally- her smile told him that she did. Using the silence to his advantage, he leaned back onto his arms and looked back up at the night sky. It appeared the stars had moved somewhat! What a thing to observe! If he concentrated carefully enough, he was able to see the slight movement of them. It was almost mesmerizing.

It wasn't until Nanako poked at his side again that he tuned back into reality, only to see Marie right next to him. “Are you coming, Theodork? We’re waiting on you now!” she said indignantly, tapping her foot in impatience.

“I’m sorry, Marie, my apologies!” Theodore automatically answered, jumping to his feet and ducking his head down. Marie grabbed his arm and tugged before beginning to walk, pulling Theodore along with her. Nanako followed them along, skipping to keep pace.

Upon being dragged in, Theodore was immediately aware of everyone staring at him. He ducked his head even lower and glanced away, his cheeks starting to feel warm. “Kill me now” echoed through his head as he continued to try avoiding the stares. They were finally averted by Nanako skipping through the room to get to her Big Bro’s side, who asked her if she had fun. She vigorously nodded.

While everyone was distracted, Theodore gave Margaret a desperate look. She, thankfully, caught it and understood, because she announced they were leaving.

Theodore held the door open for his sisters and Marie, and was about to go through himself when Nanako yelled “Bye, Theo!” from her seat. He jumped a small bit, before grinning at her and giving her a bow before leaving himself, shutting the door and disappearing into the night with the other attendants.


End file.
